Kingdom Hearts V CAST
Kingdom Hearts V Cast is a Kingdom Hearts game that was developed exclusively for V Cast, Verizon Wireless' broadband service. It was released on October 1, 2004 in Japan and on February 4, 2005 in the United States as one of the launch games for the V Cast services. It was developed by Superscape and published by Disney Interactive Media Group (formerly known as Walt Disney Internet Group) with no input from Square Enix or Tetsuya Nomura. Kingdom Hearts V Cast is often confused with Kingdom Hearts coded and Kingdom Hearts Mobile, which were both developed by Square Enix. Story Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy Cricket are traveling across the universe in the Gummi Ship when they decide to go to sleep. They put the Gummi Ship on autopilot, and in their sleep, a strange creature creeps undetected into the vessel and subsumes the dreams of Sora. When he wakes up, he is shipwrecked on a deserted island called Swordman Island, and Donald and Goofy are no where to be found. His goal is to find his friends and leave the island, but even after searching every nook and cranny of the island, Sora cannot find Donald and Goofy, so he builds a raft and leaves the island to find them. Characters Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jiminy Cricket, and Maleficent are all known to be characters in Kingdom Hearts V Cast, but several gaming websites and other websites such as http://www.kh2.co.uk/?page=Kingdom%20Hearts%20Mobile Kingdom Hearts Ultimania have said that Sora is helped by "more than 20 characters" over the course of the game. It is unknown who exactly those 20+ characters are. Gameplay Kingdom Hearts V Cast brings back the gameplay elements featured in the original Kingdom Hearts, though it was modified for compatibility with mobile phones. Sora moves similar to a tank with one button on the contol pad moving him forward, another moving him background, and two more turning him left or right. Even with these new controls, Sora can still pull off a number of moves aside from running and jumping. He can climb trees and ladders, grasp the edges of platforms and pull himself up, lift and throw objects, and use the keyblade to slide down zip lines. Sora can still use the keyblade and also magic, the first spell he learns being Blizzard, to fight like in Kingdom Hearts, and Munny and Experience are still earned by defeating Heartless. in Wonderland]] Worlds *Swordman Island *Wonderland (from Alice in Wonderland) *Agrabah (from Aladdin) *Disney Castle *Destiny Islands *100 Acre Wood (from Winnie the Pooh) *Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden *Castle Oblivion Villains Maleficent is the main villian in Kingdom Hearts V Cast, and she is often shown after chapters looking down at Sora from a magical cauldron filled with green, misty water, though it may be safe to assume she is not the only villian from Kingdom Hearts to also appear in Kingdom Hearts V Cast, as Jafar may appear as a boss in the Agrabah chapter. fighting a Bandit in Agrabah]] Heartless The heartless have been proven to exist in Kingdom Hearts V Cast, though screenshots are only available of Sora fighting Shadows and Bandits. Plot The story of Kingdom Hearts V Cast, aside from familiar characters, settings, etc., has nothing to do with the original plot of Kingdom Hearts, and is almost completely irrelevant to the series. Kingdom Hearts V Cast also appears to have no plot of its own other than finding Donald and Goofy and it was never directly stated when the events in Kingdom Heart V Cast happened during Kingdom Hearts because it was not considered a side game of importance, but there are many theories. The first is that it could have taken place in or during Kingdom Hearts because Sora has already met Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy Cricket and they are traveling in the Gummi ship. It could have happened when they were traveling between different worlds, namely Hollow Bastion and the worlds before it because of the periodic cutscenes showing Maleficent watching Sora through a magical cauldron with green, misty water. These cutscenes suggest that Maleficent is attempting to stall Sora in a dream-like state as he is reaching her lair.